The Magic Of Marriage
by MegEvans1983
Summary: Here I've continued the legend of Ben and Meg Evans. Ben and Meg are now married and have a little family with Benjy. Meg finds out that she’s pregnant and after she’s told a beaming Ben Evans that she’s going to give him a child she spontaneously m


The Magic Of Marriage  
  
A Fan Fiction By Susanne  
  
Chapter 1 - Good Morning Mrs. Evans  
  
The sunlight had begun to shine through the curtains, dancing on Ben and Meg Evans' sleeping faces. Meg was sleeping on her side of the bed and Ben on his, they both had their hands locked together around Meg's stomach and Ben's face was positioned in Meg's black hair. The sun had begun to wake Ben up; he opened his eyes careful worried she wouldn't be there next to him when he opened his eyes. But luckily she was. She would lie there next to him for the rest of their lives.  
  
As he rose on his right elbow, looking at her sleeping like an angel he came to think about last night. Their wedding night and all the nights to come in the near future. They had arrived home at 1303 Ocean Avenue, he had carried her across the threshold, closed the door and carried her upstairs where he had arranged for 2 glasses, champagne on ice and strawberries and whipped cream to be placed in his bedroom. They had toasted for their future together and he had begun to undress her but as any wedding dress Meg's was also difficult to get off of her, but he did get it right after about 10 tries at it. They had made the sweetest lovemaking ever and there had been moans and groans of pleasure from 1303 Ocean Avenue's bedroom all night long. It was a good thing that Benjy stayed at Carmen's with Maria.  
  
As Ben continued to look at Meg he spotted her beautiful silky smooth shoulder and began kissing and licking it wanting a repeat performance of their love making last night. Meg began to groan and opened her eyes and smiled secretly.  
  
"Well Mr. Evans, you surely know how to wake a girl up don't you?" Meg asked seductively.  
  
"There's only one woman in this world who can count on being awakened like that every morning for the rest of her life."  
  
"Really?? And who might that be?" Meg jokingly asked.  
  
"I can give you some hints." Ben jokingly answered.  
  
"Please do!"  
  
"Well. This special woman, is.dead drop gorgeous, newlywed with a rather distinguished British gentleman and have the most gorgeous set of bones the world has ever seen." He laughed.  
  
"Aren't we feeling rather cocky today, not to mention sure of ourselves." Meg laughed back.  
  
"I can't help it, you make me feel this way and it was the truth. You are the most beautiful woman God has ever created." He said with a sheepish grin on his lips and slowly turned her around. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.  
  
"I can't help it, you make me feel this way and it was the truth. You are the most beautiful woman God has ever created." He said with a sheepish grin on his lips and slowly turned her around. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.  
  
"You know, you made me feel rather good last night." Meg smiled at him.  
  
"Really, because I recall feeling pretty wonderful myself last night?" Ben smiled back at her.  
  
"You too. My, my. I love you so much Ben." Meg said sadly.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Ben asked as he traced the tears that had begun to spill on her cheeks.  
  
"I just keep thinking that I will wake up in my room at 'Surf Central' and that all of this will be a big dream and nothing else." Meg answered him sadly.  
  
"Listen to me Meg.Evans. We are together now and we will be forever and ever. Maria is together with Ross, Casey and Sara are getting married in a few months, Benjy likes.no loves you and he's not the only one." Ben said proudly.  
  
"Thanks for that, I needed to hear that after everything that's happened lately." Meg kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Meg, I know what we have been through, but we are together now and we will be until this world will no longer exist. Okay??" He lifted her chin and looked directly into her angelic ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Okay, I love you!" Meg said locking eyes with him and raised her lips to his and they began to kiss slowly which quickly turned passionate. Ben turned her on her back and began to nuzzle and lick her neckline and began to moan  
  
"God, you feel so good Meg, I love you so, so much."  
  
"I love you too Ben, very, very much." Meg moaned.  
  
Ben began to push her nightgown straps downward but Meg began to protest.  
  
Avoiding his questioning lips she said  
  
"Ben, we can't do this now. Benjy is coming over in an hour or so." Meg groaned.  
  
"We have time to do this, come on darling." Ben said denying the truth of the time.  
  
" Ben.We'll have plenty of time for this later. I promise!" Meg squealed as he came lower and lower to her breasts.  
  
Ben looked at her knowing she was right. He admitted defeat and went out of bed turned to her and said  
  
"Why don't you go downstairs and find something eatable, then I'll take a shower and we'll enjoy our first breakfast as a married couple, huh??"  
  
"That's a deal." Meg grinned at him. She also went out of bed and put on her white satin robe and went downstairs and started brewing the coffee. While she was finding some cups she felt Ben's arms going around her waist, turning her around and kissing her passionately. He was only wearing a blue towel; he was dripping wet and bare-chested.  
  
"Ben." Meg moaned as he kissed her all over her face and neck.  
  
Ben simply placed a finger across her mouth and said  
  
"Shh" and picked her up and carried her upstairs where they made love for 2 hours. They quickly dressed each other and were ready for Benjy's arrival when he and Maria arrived. Luckily Ross wouldn't let go of Maria either so they were about 3 hours delayed. So Ben, Meg and Benjy shared breakfast and spent the day together until about 4 o'clock where Maria came to pick Benjy up for soccer practice.  
  
Later that day around 4.30 pm Ben went windsurfing and left Meg alone in the house. She went about cleaning up after Benjy, it still amazed her how big a mess one 5 - year old could make in such a mansion as this was. When the time was around 5 pm, Meg decided to go look at Ben windsurfing, it was a hot day in Sunset Beach, so she decided to go upstairs to find her sexiest bikini. And she found it. It was a triangle bikini. The top didn't leave much to the imagination and the panties went high up on her thighs. It fitted her like a hand in a glove. She wrapped a white sarong around her white bikini. Her hair was down and a bit wild, just like Ben liked it.  
  
Every man on the beach looked at her as she wandered to the spot where Ben would resurrect at any minute. When he did appear he was as flabbergasted as everyone else.  
  
"My, my Mrs. Evans we are looking good today aren't we?" He grinned as he placed his hands around her waist.  
  
"Just as good as you Mr. Evans. I wanted to surprise you and I think that I succeeded."  
  
"That you did." He leaned close to her ear and whispered  
  
"What about us showing each other our individual thanks for the others appearance at home, at say 6 minutes?" Meg smiled and so did Ben, but they both knew they had made an appointment this evening.  
  
"I would love to stay in your arms the entire evening and night. But."  
  
"But we promised your parents and Casey and Sara that we'd be there for dinner and spend some time with them, since we have postponed out honeymoon to Venice."  
  
"You're not upset because I agreed to it, are you?" Meg asked nervous.  
  
"Now, why would I be upset with spending some time with my new family?" Ben asked.  
  
"Well, its not exactly every mans desire to spend their official honeymoon with their new in - laws." Meg declared.  
  
"Well, your parents are not just my new in - laws they are like my new family. What do you say to go to their place for dinner and creating some fireworks like this morning when we arrive home again." He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"You've got yourself a deal Mr. Evans." They smiled at each other and went home together.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be married sis?" Sara asked her happy sister.  
  
"It feels wonderful. Sara can I tell you something?" Meg asked her sister.  
  
"Sure, you can tell me anything Meg." "I think I might be pregnant. I have an appointment with Tyus in the morning."  
  
"Meg, that's so exciting." Sara was radiant.  
  
"I know, just keep this to yourself until I have been at Tyus' and told Ben."  
  
"I will. This is so exciting. I'll be auntie Sara and Casey will be uncle Casey." The 2 sisters smiled secretly at each other.  
  
Chapter 2 - The Phone call From Tyus  
  
It was the day after Ben and Meg's visit at their family. They had a glorious night together and that was partly the reason why Meg was so radiant but another reason could be that it was possible that she was carrying Ben's child. She had just left Ben in bed and had showered and dressed and was almost ready for her appointment with Tyus she was standing at the bar daydreaming away. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear Ben descending on the stairs and walking behind her and sliding his arms around her waist and giving her a tender kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Good morning love. Did you sleep well." Ben asked with a spark in his eyes.  
  
"Very well. But I didn't get too much sleep, though."  
  
"And why is that?" Ben asked with sheepishly grin.  
  
"Well.There was a certain British guy who kept me up all night and I didn't get any sleep before 3 am." Meg answered him.  
  
"Poor baby. So the same agenda is out of the question today?"  
  
"Nah, I could use some TLC tonight."  
  
"You could huh?"  
  
"Ahah...But not right now. I have to get a move on if I don't want to be late for my appointment with Tyus."  
  
"Tyus? Are you sick or something?" Ben asked his young wife nervous.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Ben. It's just an ordinary check up. You are going in for work today, right?" Meg said.  
  
"Yeah. I guess without Gregory and just with A.J., Jude and myself to control the company I'd better show myself."  
  
"Wait.I thought that Jude was an agent for the FBI?!" Meg asked.  
  
"He is. But he also has a business degree from 'YALE' and Annie asked for a favor and I couldn't resist considering he is her boyfriend. And he did save her from Gregory." Ben said sadly.  
  
"Are you okay, sweetie? Do you still feel bad about Gregory and everything?" Meg asked her husband concerned.  
  
Ben took her hand and escorted her to the couch. They sat down looking into each other's eyes. Ben said  
  
"I don't feel bad about it, because I didn't have anything to do with his crimes. But I do feel bad because of the fact that I wasn't there to help him when he needed someone to talk to."  
  
"Ben.You know just as well as I do that Gregory Richards would never have accepted your help. He was determined to get revenge over Annie, A.J., Cole, Olivia and even Sean. That was his vendetta and you couldn't have helped it you were busy with your own problems and then you were kidnapped by Derek, so please do me a favor and stop blaming yourself for something you clearly didn't have any control over." She was caressing his hand while she said that.  
  
"Meg.?!"  
  
"Yeah.?"  
  
"I love you so much. You also see things from other perspectives than your own and that's just one of the reasons why I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too." They smiled at each other and began to kiss. But what was meant to be a little kiss quickly turned passionately. Ben began to caress and nuzzle her neck, throat and ears. Meg pulled away before they ended up on the floor.  
  
"Not that I wouldn't love to ravish your gorgeous body but I have to get to my appointment, but I promise that we'll continue this later, okay?" She smiled at him.  
  
"All right, but I'm going to hold you to it."  
  
"I'm counting on it." Meg gave him a kiss and let her lips linger a little longer than expected on his lips but pulled away and said  
  
"I'm looking forward to tonight."  
  
"Me too. I'll see you later. Bye."  
  
"You can count on it. Bye." They kissed one more time and then Meg was off to her appointment with Tyus Robinson and Ben was off for work at 'The Liberty Corporation'.  
  
At Tyus' office.  
  
"Mrs. Evans!" Trudy asked.  
  
"Yes." Meg answered.  
  
"Dr. Robinson can see you now." Trudy answered.  
  
"Thanks." Meg entered Tyus' office and saw that Tyus wasn't in his office and spotted the baby book she'd also seen when Benjy's paternity had been concluded.Or so they'd thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tyus' voice  
  
"Hello Meg. How are you doing?" Tyus asked friendly.  
  
"Hey Tyus. Just fine, thanks." They hugged and they sat down.  
  
"I have been feeling a little odd lately and I think that I could be pregnant. And I need you to do perform a pregnancy test and see if I'm right or wrong." Meg explained to her good friend.  
  
"Certainly, I'd be honored to do it. Tell me, for how long have you been feeling a little odd as you say." Tyus asked concerned.  
  
"Well ever since.To be frank, ever since I found Ben and Maria at 'The Deep' together. I felt nauseous, but I just thought that, that was because of me discovering them together and then I just thought that I had the flu. But I know better now. I just need to know if it's because I'm pregnant or if I'm sick or something."  
  
"Off course. Well I'll just need to draw some blood and then I should have some answers by dinnertime. Will that be soon enough?"  
  
"That'll be just fine. But can I ask you for something?" Meg said worried.  
  
"Absolutely, anything."  
  
"Could you not tell Ben about this. I want it to be a surprise and I want him to hear it from me."  
  
"Sure, and I couldn't tell him even if I wanted to Meg. Doctor - patient confidentiality."  
  
"Good. Because I want it to be a surprise and blow him away, providing the answers are what I'm hoping for off course."  
  
"All right. I'll call you at home about dinnertime and tell you the results, okay?"  
  
"Okay and thank you so much Tyus."  
  
"Its my job. I'll talk to you later Meg. Bye."  
  
"Bye Tyus." They hugged and Meg was on her way home and waited for Tyus' phone call.  
  
Later at Ben and Meg's.  
  
Meg was pacing back and forth wringing her hands. It was almost 6 o'clock and Tyus hadn't called her yet. And she knew that Ben would be home at any second. Suddenly the phone rang  
  
"Hello, Meg Evans." She answered.  
  
"Meg, it's me Tyus."  
  
"Tyus! Do you have the results?" Meg asked frantically.  
  
"You bet I do."  
  
"Well, don't keep me in suspense. What did they say?"  
  
"The test came back positive. Congrats Meg, you're going to be parents."  
  
"Thank you so much Tyus."  
  
"Hey, it wasn't me, it was you and Ben." "I know, thanks again Tyus. I'll come by tomorrow and we'll talk about everything, okay?"  
  
"Okay Meg. Bye."  
  
"Bye Tyus." They hung up and Meg jumped in the air yelling  
  
"YEEESSSSSSS!!!!"  
  
Chapter 3 - Some Quality Time  
  
Ben arrived home the next day and Meg decided it was time to have some quality time with her no suspecting husband. He was standing on the deck, enjoying the look of the beach and the ocean. Meg came from behind and placed her arms around his waist and kissed his back.  
  
"Got ya!"  
  
"Well, if it isn't my beautiful wife. And how are you this fine afternoon?" He asked grinning as he turned around and took Meg in his arms and gave her a kiss.  
  
"I'm as good as can be expected for a lonely woman!" She answered jokingly.  
  
"You've been lonely? And how can that be?"  
  
"I didn't have you with me off course silly!" She joked.  
  
"And what would you like me to do about that? Let me guess. Make you feel not so lonely!"  
  
"You read my mind Mr. Evans." She smiled at him.  
  
"That's my job Mrs. Evans. So, what can I do to make you feel not so lonely?" He asked grinning.  
  
"Let's see." She wondered as she placed her arms around his waist.  
  
"How about this." Ben answered as he began kissing her upper lip and lower lip making them both breathless afterwards.  
  
"More!" Meg moaned when he stopped.  
  
"All right!" He answered and began kissing her again. She placed her hands on his cheekbones and they began kissing passionately. They broke away a few minutes later to get air into their oxygen-starved lungs.  
  
"Let's take this inside." Meg begged.  
  
"Your wish is my command darling!" He grinned as he picked her up and carried her to the couch where he laid her down and climbed on top being careful not to crush her. He slid his hand up her right leg feeling the texture of her leg and thigh. He then began kissing and licking her throat making her beg for more. Just as Ben had opened her blouse completely the doorbell rang and both Ben and Meg groaned out of dissapointment. Ben ignored it and began sliding the blouse of her body.  
  
"Ben." She groaned and pushed him away, buttoning her blouse.  
  
"Meg." He groaned unhappily of her actions.  
  
"It might be important. Just let me answer it and see who it is and then we'll continue this afterwards." She completed buttoning her blouse and went to answer the door.  
  
"Maria hi!" Meg exclaimed as she opened the door.  
  
"Hi Meg! Did I interrupt something?" She asked.  
  
"No, not at all. What brings you here?" Meg asked.  
  
"I need a huge favor. Hi Ben!" She exclaimed as Ben walked up behind Meg.  
  
"Hi Maria. What's this favor about?" Ben asked intrigued.  
  
"Ross has invited me out for the night. He has a babysitter for Lisa but I can't get one for Benjy." She confessed.  
  
"Let me guess. You want us to baby-sit?" He asked a tad mad.  
  
"I really need this favor. I know that Benjy isn't really your son, but I'll be forever in debt to the two of you." She exclaimed.  
  
"Maria, I think it can be arranged. Is he with you?" Meg asked.  
  
"He sure is. I'll go get him. Hold on for one second." Maria answered as she went to get Benjy.  
  
"Meg? I thought we were going to be together tonight?" He asked.  
  
"We are. Benjy can just stay in his room watching a video and we can lock our bedroom door. This way he'll be happy, we'll be happy and Maria owes us the same favor when we want some private time." She explained.  
  
"You are a very devious woman Mrs. Evans, have anyone ever told you that?" He added grinning.  
  
"Not until just now." She smiled back at him.  
  
"Daddy!" Benjy yelled as he and Maria arrived at the door.  
  
"Hi buddy. So I guess you're with us for tonight huh?" Ben asked his nephew.  
  
"I sure am. Hi Auntie Meg!"  
  
"Hi Benjy!"  
  
"You're absolutely sure about this?" Maria asked worried.  
  
"Meg convinced me that it had its good sides to baby-sit Benjy. So we'll take him, but in the future you should call first Maria." Ben added.  
  
"Sorry! I'll remember that. Bye sweetie." Maria told Benjy.  
  
"Bye mommy!" Benjy yelled as she walked to her car and drove away.  
  
Ben, Benjy and Meg went inside the house and Meg asked Benjy  
  
"How about you watching a video tonight?" Benjy's eyes lit up and he replied  
  
"All right. Will you watch it with me?"  
  
"No son. We'll let you watch it alone because you're in school now and you are a big boy now." Ben explained.  
  
"Which movie would you like to watch Benjy?" Meg asked.  
  
"The Wizard Of Oz! Do you have it?" Benjy asked.  
  
"We sure do. Let's go and get it." Ben told his nephew and whispered to Meg  
  
"Our bedroom in 20 minutes Mrs. Evans!" She just nodded and went after them upstairs and into their bedroom, slipping into something more comfortable.  
  
Ben turned the movie on and explained to Benjy that if he needed anything he could get it himself but that he had to stay in the house for the night. Ben had brought him sodas and chips and had left his room and closed the door and had walked downstairs to find some candles and had arrived in his and Meg's bedroom litting the candles and making the room ready for seduction. Meg had slipped into a dark purple negligee with very thin straps, which went to the lower part of her knee, and which showed of her cleavage at it's best. She wore an extremely thin kimono with it. She had arranged her hair on the top of her head held together with some pins and part of her fringe was hanging down tucked away behind her ears. Ben wore a pair of blue pajamas pants along with his open blue robe. He had put some mousse in his hair so it was exactly how Meg loved it. He had turned the covers on the bed down, so it was ready to be used and he hoped to God that Benjy would stay in his room for the night. At least until him and Meg were done making love.  
  
Meg entered the bedroom looking as beautiful as ever. She always seemed to amaze him. He didn't think she could ever look more beautiful than she normally did, but still she could. She was the most beautiful woman on this planet earth and he was proud to call her his wife.  
  
She walked towards him right into his embrace where they began kissing hot and passionately. He led her to the bed where they sat on the edge of the bed and began using their tongues, stroking each other. She climbed onto his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist and undid his belt and slid the robe down his muscular body. She pushed him down on the bed and began kissing and licking his chest. When she began going downwards she gave both his nipples some kisses and licks. She traveled further down to his navel and gave it a tender but moist kiss and went upwards towards his dangerous mouth again.  
  
Ben turned her around so she was beneath him and he slipped a hand inside the kimono and negligee to feel the swell of her breasts. He then undid the kimono's belt and slid it down her perfect body and of. He went to her shoulders and began licking them making her all hot and wet. He slipped his hand under the straps of the negligee and pulled them down to her waist releasing her aching breasts to his hungry eyes. He took his hands down to them and began massaging them making Meg beg for more. He placed his hot mouth on the left nipple and began kissing and licking them just as he knew Meg loved.  
  
Her hands traveled to the waistband of his pajamas pants and pulled them down. He helped her to get out him out of them as well as his shorts. He then slipped the negligee of her body and took a grip of her dark purple panties and slid them of her as well. They then moved up towards the headboard of the bed and Meg placed her hands on his face and said  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you too baby. Let me show you how much!" As he said this he entered her with some hard and long thrusts making them both warm and wanting. They locked fingers as a huge orgasm surprised them both and they made love until dawn was present.  
  
Chapter 4 - Telling Ben  
  
Ben had just gone down to the wine cellar to get a good red wine; meanwhile Meg was putting on his favorite perfume. It was called "Angelic Scent". She was wearing a blue dress with thin straps which reached just 10 cm. above her knee and she wore her black high heels with thin straps and she wore her hair down she had permanented it for tonight. She checked herself in the mirror and said to the baby  
  
"I think we should go tell daddy about the new addition to the Evans family, don't you think so too sweetheart?" Meg asked her unborn child.  
  
Meg descended the stairs looking drop dead gorgeous and Ben also thought so, because he couldn't get one word out of his mouth. He walked to the staircase and took her hand and led her to the table and pulled her chair out and they sat down and had the most incredible dinner.  
  
When they had finished eating their wonderful meal, Ben got up from his seat and went over to the stereo and put on "Your Faith In Me", by Jessica Simpson. It was one of Megs' favorite songs. There were lit candles all over the living room and also in their bedroom. Ben went back to the table, extended his hand to Meg and asked her  
  
"May I have this dance Mrs. Evans?"  
  
"You certainly may, Mr. Evans." They both smiled secretly and seductively to each other. Ben led her to the middle of the room and they began to sway to the music. Meg placed her head on his chest and she began rubbing his back soothingly. He had his head buried in her hair, inhaling her scent and his hands were roaming all over her back and shoulders. Meg broke the silence in the house by saying  
  
"Mmm, this feels so good, I love to dance with you this close." She commented.  
  
"Me too my darling, me too."  
  
The song ended and Ben and Meg looked into each others eyes and they began to slowly kiss and Meg could feel his hands nearing the straps on her dress and she knew that if she wanted to tell him about the pregnancy tonight, she'd better move fast.  
  
"Ben." She said with a trembling voice.  
  
"Yes, Meg." He said absently.  
  
"I have to tell you something very important. And I don't want you to interrupt me, okay?"  
  
"All right. Does this have anything to do with your visit at Tyus' office this afternoon?" Ben asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes, it does. It isn't something bad, I personally think it's wonderful and I hope and pray that you will too."  
  
"Okay, tell me. What was your appointment with Tyus about?" Meg took both his hands in hers and led him to the couch and they sat down, holding hands. Meg looked imploring into Ben's eyes and smiled at him and started to tell him about her secret.  
  
"I went to see Tyus today, because I hadn't been feeling well for some time now. It all started around the time we broke up, but I just didn't pay any attention to it until." Meg hesitated and Ben spoke  
  
"Until what baby? You know you can tell me anything, right Meg?" Ben asked his nervous wife.  
  
"Of course I know that Ben. It's just hard to say this to you, I have always dreamed of this moment, to see the look on your face, so here it goes. Ben, I'm." Meg couldn't finish the sentence because the phone rang suddenly. Ben went and answered it. After about 15 minutes he returned to the couch and sat down next to Meg.  
  
"Sorry about that. I'm all yours."  
  
"Who was that? Was it important?" Meg asked curious.  
  
"It was just Jude reminding me of the board meeting in the morning at "The Media Center". That was all, now what was it that you were going to tell me?"  
  
"Ben, you know how we talked about starting a family just before Benjy and Tess showed up on our door step?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"And because we were on our way to Venice to be wed, we were or I was sure that we would have a family on our next vacation."  
  
"Meg, I know all of this. If this is your way of telling me you'd like to start a family now, than I'm all for it, I mean we have waited long enough all ready. Is that what you're saying? Meg? Are you still with me?" Ben asked his wife concerned.  
  
"Huh?" Meg asked absently.  
  
"You were far away there for a moment. Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yes, of course I'm sure." Meg went from the couch to the fireplace and stared into the flames.  
  
"So if we would start our own family soon, it wouldn't be a problem for you?" Meg asked scared.  
  
"A problem?" Ben went to stand behind Meg by the fireplace and turned her around  
  
"Darling, listen to me! I wouldn't cherish anything more than bringing up a little copy of you or myself. Believe me." He leaned into her and they shared a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"I'm really happy to hear that. Because.Meg went to the bar and stood there facing Ben when she told him her little secret  
  
"Because I have something to tell you Ben."  
  
"What is it? I'm dying with excitement over here."  
  
"I'm sorry. Ben.I'm pregnant. We're going to be parents." Meg said with a quivering voice.  
  
"Did I just hear you correct? I'm, we're starting a family now at this moment?"  
  
"Yes, yes!" Meg said nodding her head in agreement with Ben. Ben said nothing but just picked Meg up and started swinging her around in the air yelling  
  
"You have made me so, so very happy, Mrs. Evans. I love you so much baby."  
  
"I love you too, sweetie. So, so much." He just stood there in the middle of the living room floor, hugging and holding Meg as if she was a precious jewel. They were both smiling broadly, very happy for this little addition to their family. Ben pulled back and looked into Meg's dazed blue eyes and said or more laughingly said  
  
"I love you so much. You and our little miracle here." He bended down on his knees and kissed and caressed her stomach gently and softly.  
  
"We love you so very, very much and." He said standing up, taking Meg's face in his hands and softly kissing her lips, letting his hands wander all over her body. He started at her shoulders, and then he went to her lower back and ended at her firm buttocks caressing them gently and smoothly. Their kisses became more passionate and harder. They suddenly broke apart, looking seductively into each other's eyes and proceeded upstairs, where Ben carried her to the bed and placed her on their big bed and there they remained until they were done making love, which wasn't until the wee hours of the morning.  
  
At about 9 o'clock in the morning Meg found herself alone in bed, barely covered by the quilt, her mom had given her and Ben for their wedding. It covered her from the waist down, so she covered herself from her collarbone and down. As she did this Ben entered the room, wearing his blue robe, which was half opened, and carrying a breakfast tray complete with bread, milk, coffee, juice and fruit.  
  
"Now, why did you do that? I thought it was such an enticing view when I woke up." Ben jokingly added.  
  
"I bet it was, but I would prefer not being naked for everyone's viewing pleasure at 9 o'clock in the morning. And what is this?" She asked Ben.  
  
"Well, as we all know, you gave me quite a present last night, both in the living room and in this bedroom. So, I thought that it would only be fitting if I gave you a surprise this glorious morning."  
  
"Did you now?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I know that I will never be able to repay you for giving birth to our future children, but I do think that this breakfast tray would be a good start."  
  
"It is a very good start. When do you think we should tell everyone about this?"  
  
"Today!"  
  
"Today? I thought we'd might wait a month or so to tell everyone. I mean the only people who have to know are mom, dad, Sara, Casey and Benjy."  
  
"I know, I was only kidding darling. But you'll have to indulge me in throwing a party for you in about 5 or 6 months to celebrate or little miracle here." He said patting Meg's stomach triumphant.  
  
"Deal!" They smiled at each other and kissed, but what was meant as a quick kiss, suddenly turned rather passionately when Ben deepened the kiss by urging Meg to open her mouth wider, by thrusting his tongue into her mouth after 10 minutes they parted, smiling at each other and so they began to eat their first breakfast as a little rookie family. They were both radiant and couldn't wait to tell their family and so they did. Later that day everyone concerned knew about the little Evans' arrival in about 7 months.  
  
Chapter 5 - The Pregnancy  
  
The past few weeks had been absolutely wonderful for both Ben and Meg. Meg loved how he would talk to their baby at night and then again in the morning when they would awaken. They were lying in bed. Meg was in her favorite spot; on top of Ben. She was awake thinking of the past weeks they had spent together. It was pure heaven. She could feel his heartbeat and she could feel his chest hair on her cheek. She felt at peace like that. Just knowing that they were married and on their way to make a big family was a great reassurance for Meg. When Ben woke up he said  
  
"Good morning my beautiful wife."  
  
"Good morning my handsome husband." Ben kissed Meg and asked her  
  
"What about spending the day together?"  
  
"That sounds great. Where should we go?"  
  
"I was thinking maybe "Smugglers Cove", if you're up to it that is?"  
  
"I can't think of anything I'd rather do than spend today with you at "Smugglers Cove" my darling."  
  
"Good! I'm going to take a shower. Would you care to join me?"  
  
"I'd love to. Lead on!" They laughed and went into the bathroom. When they had undressed they stepped into the shower. Ben took the sponge and turned Meg around so that her back was in front of him. He soaped her back and shoulders and rinsed her back with the sponge afterwards. He then bent down and began kissing and nibbling on her neck, making her moan.  
  
"Do you like that?" Meg nodded her head yes.  
  
"What about me?" Ben asked.  
  
"Turn around!" Meg ordered. He did so and Meg also soaped his back and washed it off with water afterwards. She began kissing his back and slid her arms around his waist, resting them on his stomach. He then turned around and began kissing her very passionately. Her mouth was hot and sweet and his urge to get inside her was becoming more and more unbearable by the minutes, which went by.  
  
"I need to be inside you right now!" He explained. And with one swift movement he had her back to the shower wall and she lifted her legs up his thigh and he took her bottom and lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he began thrusting in and out of her with heavy movements. When they were both out of breath they got out of the shower and got dressed. When Ben entered the livingroom Meg was standing at the coffee table pouring herself some juice. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and exclaimed  
  
"That was wonderful! Want to do it again?"  
  
"Now?? Ben, we have to go to "Smugglers Cove" or did you forget?"  
  
"Forget? Me? Never! I just thought about staying here and enjoying each others company for the day."  
  
"I'd really love to head over to "Smugglers Cove". It's been such a long time since we've been there last."  
  
"I know. I guess I'll be forced to make you pay later then."  
  
"Please do!" They smiled at each other and headed for "Smugglers Cove" to spend the day together.  
  
They walked hand in hand as they arrived at "Smugglers Cove" enjoying being together and being here at their special place. They sat down on the grass where Ben pulled Meg onto his lap so they were both over looking the ocean. Ben broke the silence by saying  
  
"As many times as I see this view I can't get tired of it!" "Me neither. Just seeing it with you makes it all worth it." Meg exclaimed.  
  
"When was it we were supposed to be at your parents?" Ben asked.  
  
"To dinner. Mom said that she would make my favorite dish and I don't want to be late for that."  
  
"Neither do I darling! It was great how happy they were for us, wasn't it?!"  
  
"Had you expected anything else?" Meg asked confused.  
  
"I just wasn't sure about how your dad felt about me until yesterday. I mean after everything's that's happened these last years, I thought that." Meg finished his sentence by saying  
  
"You thought that he blamed you for what your brother did?"  
  
"Yeah. Luckily he doesn't and we can leave all that behind us for good!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yes we can. Are you ready to head to mom and dad's?" Meg asked.  
  
"I sure am! Come on." He answered as he helped Meg off the ground and they walked hand in hand to the car and drove to Hank & Joan's house to spend the evening with them and Casey and Sara.  
  
When Meg knocked on the door, it didn't take Hank long to answer it.  
  
"Meggie!" He exclaimed as he gave her a hug.  
  
"Hi daddy! How are you?" She asked as he placed her on the floor again.  
  
"I'm just fine! We all are. Ben!" He said as he shook his hand.  
  
"Hank!" Ben smiled at his father in - law as he returned the handshake.  
  
"Come on in. Your sister and Casey are here in the livingroom and your mother is in the kitchen." Hank explained.  
  
"Isn't she always!" Meg laughed.  
  
When they had entered the house Sara spotted her sister and Ben immediately and ran to give them a hug and Casey followed her.  
  
"Hi Meg!" Sara exclaimed as she gave Meg a hug.  
  
"Hi Sara! How are you doing? You look great!"  
  
"Thanks and I'm fine and you look great too!" Sara exclaimed.  
  
"I am! We all are!" She answered as she rubbed her belly.  
  
"Hi Meg!" Casey gave her a hug along with his greeting.  
  
"Hi Casey! It's good to see you." Meg answered.  
  
"It's great to see you guy's too! Hi Ben!"  
  
"Hi Casey, Sara!" He exclaimed as he gave Sara a hug and shook Casey's hand.  
  
Meg could feel and see that Ben and Casey's friendship had suffered a lot during last year's escapades. She wished that things had happened different, but they hadn't and she was sorry about that. Joan arrived in the livingroom to pull Meg out of her thoughts.  
  
"Meg! Sweetie! You're here." She almost yelled as she gave both Meg and Ben a hug.  
  
"Hi mom! Something smells good!" Meg confessed.  
  
"It's your favorite. Roasted chicken, fresh potatoes and my special gravy along with a strawberry pie for dessert." Joan exclaimed.  
  
Some hours later Ben and Meg arrived home at their house and started to talk  
  
"What a day!" Meg exclaimed.  
  
"You've got that right!" Ben answered his mind somewhere else.  
  
"Ben? Is what happened between me and Casey still bothering you?" Meg asked.  
  
"No! I mean a little bit. But mostly when you hug, then I flashback to seeing you in his arms, telling him you didn't want anything more to do with me!" Ben explained.  
  
"Sweetie, I was hurt and confused by what I thought had happened at 'The Casita'!" Meg answered.  
  
"I know that. But still it hurts to see you in his arms like that. But I'm working on it and it'll be better when some time has passed. I promise you baby!" He promised.  
  
"Okay! Why don't we head upstairs and get into bed, I'm exhausted!" Meg confessed.  
  
"I'll be up in a minute!" Ben answered as Meg got of the couch, kissed him and went upstairs.  
  
"I have to forget about it for Meg's sake, but can I. We have a child on the way and we have to be honest with each other but will I loose her if I'm completely honest with her?"  
  
Chapter 6 - The Miscarriage  
  
Meg was getting bigger and bigger for each day that passed but Ben kept on telling her how being pregnant only added to her being beautiful. She loved him for saying it, but knew that he was lying. She could still tell that what happened between her and Casey still hurt him. She had tried to talk to him about it, but every time she brought it up he'd say that he didn't have time or that it didn't matter. But it did matter, very much in fact. He had just left this morning without saying anything about where he was going. She was very worried about him.  
  
Ben had decided to end this problem he had with Casey and Meg and had gone to see Casey this morning to talk it out. He knocked on 'Surf Central's' door and was faced with Casey.  
  
"Ben?" Casey asked.  
  
"Hello Casey! We need to talk."  
  
"Sure. Come on in." Casey said as they went inside 'Surf Central' and talked.  
  
"I want to make something very clear. Meg means the world to me as does our child. I would do anything to protect them both and to keep them out of harms way. Do you understand me Casey?" Ben asked.  
  
"Off course I understand you Ben. I know how much you love Meg and she you. I don't know why you're telling me this though?"  
  
"I know about you and Meg kissing under the pier the night she found me and Maria together at 'The Deep'. I need to know if you still have feelings for Meg. That's romantic feelings." Ben demanded. "I love Meg as a sister and as a friend. What happened back then was a mistake and I only want the best for her, you and your baby. I thought this was clear?" Casey answered.  
  
"I'm sorry man! Lately I've just felt like.I don't know. Like I'm not enough for Meg and our baby." Ben confessed.  
  
"What??" Casey asked in amazement.  
  
"She deserves much more than me and so does our baby. I've hurt her so badly in the past. With Maria, Derek, Tess and Benjy. I don't know why she's stayed with me?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious. She loves you Ben. The love you share is unbreakable and everyone knows that and so do you." Casey added.  
  
"Thanks Casey. I guess I just needed someone besides Meg to say that." Ben confessed.  
  
"No problem. If I'm not mistaken you've got a wife who's probably extremely worried about you right now."  
  
"I think you're right! I'd better get going. Goodbye Casey!"  
  
"Bye Ben!" Ben walked out of 'Surf Central' and headed homewards to his wife and child.  
  
When Ben arrived home Benjy and Maria were there along with Meg.  
  
"Daddy!!!!" Benjy yelled as he ran into Ben's arms the minute he walked in the door.  
  
"Hello buddy! What are you doing here?" Ben asked his "son".  
  
"I'm visiting Auntie Meg with mommy." Benjy answered.  
  
"Hi Ben. I need to talk to you about something. Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure! Meg would you mind to look after him while we talk?" Ben asked Meg.  
  
"No, not at all." She answered as she gave him a kiss and he and Maria went out to the beach.  
  
When Ben and Maria had reached the shore Ben asked his ex - wife  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Ross wants me to move in with him and his daughter Lisa." Maria answered.  
  
"What's the problem then?" Ben asked.  
  
"You mean it's all right with you? It could raise some more questions with Benjy."  
  
"I know but I think he can handle it. He handled my marrying Meg just fine and look how good friends they have become. And according to you he and Lisa are getting along great and so are he and Ross. So what's the problem?" Ben asked curiously.  
  
"There's no problem. I just don't want to confuse him that's all." Maria added.  
  
"I doubt he'll be confused. Just sit down with him and explain your plans to him.  
  
Inside the house Benjy and Meg were placing lunch on the dinner table and were talking about how it was to live at Ross'.  
  
"It's really cool Meg. His daughter Lisa and me are the coolest at our school and next week we're going to perform in the school play. Would you and daddy like to come? Mom and Ross are coming too!" He exclaimed.  
  
"We'd love to sweetie. Benjy? Would you be a sweetheart and go into the kitchen and bring me 2 more glasses?" Meg asked him.  
  
"Sure!" He answered as he wandered into the kitchen.  
  
When Benjy had left the livingroom Meg began to feel really strange. She began swaying and couldn't stand straight anymore. Suddenly she collapsed. A few minutes later Benjy entered the room and screamed  
  
"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!!!!!" Ben and Maria heard his screams and Ben exclaimed  
  
"He was with Meg! Maybe something's wrong with her!" They ran to the house and entered and spotted Benjy beside Meg. Ben quickly ran to Meg and took her into his arms saying  
  
"Meg! Can you hear me baby? Meg?!!!!" He begged.  
  
Maria took Benjy into her arms trying to shield him from the sight of Meg lying on the floor unconscious. Somewhere in side Maria, she was happy about what had happened. It was justice for Meg having taken Ben away from Benjy and her. "Maria! Call 911 and tell them to hurry!" He yelled at her, when she merely stood frozen thinking horrible thoughts about Meg and her baby. She went to the desk with Benjy and called 911.  
  
"911! What's the emergency?" The woman on the other end of the line asked.  
  
"A pregnant woman has just collapsed, please hurry!" Maria begged.  
  
"Where are you?" The woman asked.  
  
"1303 Ocean Avenue." Maria answered.  
  
"I'll send someone right away." They hung up and Maria told Ben  
  
"She said there would be an ambulance here shortly. We'll go outside and wait for it."  
  
"Thanks Maria!" Ben exclaimed.  
  
A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and took Ben and Meg to the hospital. Tyus was on duty when they arrived and attended to Meg immediately. He emerged from her room a few hours later to tell Ben the seriousness of Meg's condition.  
  
"Tyus! How are Meg and the baby doing?" Ben demanded.  
  
"Ben, let's sit down." When they had done that Ben asked  
  
"How bad is it Tyus? Is she dead?" Ben asked frantically.  
  
"No, no, no. Meg is fine. She's resting in a room. But.There is something else. Ben, I'm very sorry but she lost the baby!" Tyus explained sadly.  
  
"What? Why? What happened to her?" He asked wanting to know what caused this.  
  
"All I can tell you is stress. Every woman can suffer from it during a pregnancy and unfortunately it also happened for Meg. Has she been upset lately?"  
  
"The only thing I can recollect is that I've had some problems with Casey. Oh my God!! Could I have caused this miscarriage?" Ben told Tyus.  
  
"I don't think so, maybe she's just been rushing, besides it isn't more than a few months ago you two got married. Look.Why don't you go and be with her. She is in room number 4587 and Ben she doesn't know about it yet. So be gentle when you tell her okay?" Tyus begged. "Off course." Ben answered.  
  
When he entered the room Meg was lying in bed facing the window. He walked to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hands in his and told her about the miscarriage. When he had told her about it all she could muster was  
  
"No! No!" She cried.  
  
"I'm so sorry baby. It's true. Tyus just told me." He tried to take her into his arms but she fought him. He tried once again and this time she didn't fight him and relaxed in his arms letting him comfort her.  
  
The next day she was discharged from the hospital and they went back to their house in hopes of getting past it. But was that even possible?  
  
Chapter 7 - Talking It Out  
  
When Ben opened the door to the house, Meg hesitated to enter but when Ben took her hand in his she went along with him. She went to the couch and sat down trying to get her bearings after everything that had happened.  
  
"I'm going upstairs with this, okay?" Ben asked her softly.  
  
"All right. I'll be fine." She reassured him.  
  
When Ben had disappeared up the stairs Meg had walked to the bar and poured some juice into a glass. As she drank the juice the scene began playing itself over and over in her mind. When she finally got to the part of Ben telling her about the miscarriage she let go of the glass and it broke into pieces. Ben had entered the livingroom at that moment and bent down to pick the broken glass up for her.  
  
"Sweetheart! Let me get these." He replied as he took the pieces of glass and threw them in the garbage can.  
  
"I'm sorry!" She almost yelled out of frustration.  
  
"Hey! It's all right!!" Ben replied.  
  
"No! Nothing will ever be all right ever again. Don't you understand that?!!!" Meg yelled at him.  
  
"Darling, you're upset! Why don't you go upstairs and get into bed and have a little nap, huh?" Ben suggested.  
  
"I don't need a nap, I need my baby!" She raised her voice at him.  
  
"Meg! Please do it for me? Darling I know you want to have our baby back or just turn back the hands of time but it can't be done. What can be done is for you to go upstairs to our bedroom and take a little nap. If you can't do it for yourself or for me then do it for the loss of the baby, please Meg!" Ben begged her.  
  
"All right! A little nap couldn't hurt or make things any worse. Aren't you coming?" She asked when he didn't follow her out of the room.  
  
"I'll be up in a few minutes. You go on." He smiled kindly at her and she proceeded up the stairs while Ben stayed in the livingroom.  
  
When she was out of sight Ben couldn't help but think about how they were ever going to get past this? Could they at all get past it?"  
  
A few minutes later when Ben was about to join Meg upstairs the phone rang and he answered it saying  
  
"Ben Evans!"  
  
"Ben, it's Joan. How is Meg doing?" She asked.  
  
"Not very well. She wants the baby back and I can't convince her that it can't be done. I'm just scared to death that in time she'll begin to think that it was her fault." Ben confessed.  
  
"That's how Meg is! How are you doing Ben? You must be just as upset as Meg is?" Joan asked.  
  
"All I need to worry about right now is Meg and that's all I want to worry about right now." Ben answered.  
  
"Call us if you need anything. No matter how late it is okay?" Joan begged him.  
  
"I promise. I'll get Meg to call you when she's ready. I just don't know when that'll be!"  
  
"Don't think about that right now sweetheart. You just concentrate on Meg. I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye." "Goodbye Joan." And they hung up.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs Meg had been on her way to their bedroom when she had passed the nursery. She couldn't help but go inside to see how it looked and to remember how it felt like when she was pregnant.  
  
She went inside to the crib and touched the sheets, which she had just recently placed there and took the teddy bear up and sat down in the rocker with the teddy bear in her lap. The tears began flooding down her cheeks. She wanted to dry them away but couldn't find the strength to do so.  
  
Her sobs turned into cries and they traveled down stairs to Ben just as he had hung up the phone call with Joan.  
  
He rushed upstairs to Meg and first went into their bedroom but couldn't see her anywhere and then he went down the hall and noticed that the door to the nursery was ajar and looked inside and found Meg in the rocker, hugging the teddy bear close to her heart and proceeded inside the room. Ben went to the rocker and scooted down in front of her and placed his hands on her hips urging her to look him in the eyes. When she did this he could see her eyes were red and swollen from crying her heart out. She then scooted out of the rocker and onto his lap throwing her arms around his neck embracing him tightly.  
  
"Sshhh.It's all right baby. Just let me hold you." Ben assured his troubled wife.  
  
But his assurance only made her cry even harder. They had set up a bed next to the crib in case one of them wanted to sleep in the nursery with the baby. Ben carried her onto the bed and sat down with her on his lap. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and he was sitting on the bed, rocking her back and forth.  
  
"Don't cry my darling. Please don't cry. Are you ready to talk about it? I bet you'll feel a lot better if you talk about it." He promised her when he could hear that her cries and sobs were subsiding.  
  
Meg lifted her head from his shoulder and looked straight into his eyes saying  
  
"I don't want to hurt you." Meg confessed.  
  
"You wont hurt me. What's hurting me right now is seeing you like this and I want to help you. Show me how I can help you. Please Meg show it to me." Ben pleaded with her.  
  
When she saw the seriousness in his eyes she scooted out of his lap and sat opposite him, looking him straight in the eyes and said  
  
"I do want to share this with you Ben. It's just too hard for me to talk about right now."  
  
"Darling, we need to talk this out. I'm afraid that if we don't it could mean trouble for us."  
  
"What do you mean trouble for us??" Meg asked worried.  
  
"I think that if we aren't totally honest with one another that it could damage our relationship very much!" He explained.  
  
Ben took her hand in his and caressed her ring finger and said  
  
"Just speak to me Meg. I want you to feel like you can open up to me now that we are married. Baby, please." He begged his sad wife.  
  
"All right! I feel like it's my entire fault. Tyus explained to me that the miscarriage happened because I was stressed. And the only thing I can remember being stressed about has been your reservations towards Casey. And those reservations wouldn't be there if it hadn't been for my kissing Casey under the pier that night."  
  
"Darling! You only kissed him because of what you thought had happened at 'The Casita'. That was all Tim and Tess' doing. You can't blame yourself for that. I wont let you. Listen to me.Meg Evans." He said as he placed his hands around her throat and said  
  
"If anyone's to blame for stressing you out it has to have been me. I was the one who couldn't treat you right when Benjy, Tess and Maria were all living here with us and that was what pushed you in the direction of Casey. I did sleep with Maria and I broke you heart one more time." He kept ranting on until Meg placed her index finger on his lips and said  
  
"We're both to blame. We should have turned to each other but instead we turned to Casey and Maria. And that was the dumbest thing we could have ever done to our relationship because in the end it was that action alone which allowed Tim and Tess to play with all our lives." Some tears had begun to fall down Ben's cheeks and Meg dried them away with her index finger and Ben asked  
  
"Do you feel better now?"  
  
"Much!" She answered honestly.  
  
Ben leaned over to her and kissed her gently on the lips saying  
  
"Your mom just called. She wanted us to know that they knew about the miscarriage and that they wanted us to take it easy with healing." He told her.  
  
"I'm glad you got to talk to her. She's a really good listener." Meg explained.  
  
"So.That's where you have it from." He teased.  
  
"Would you mind taking a nap with me??"  
  
"Darling, I'd love to." They laid down on the bed in the nursery. Ben lay behind Meg spoon fashioned and inhaled her beautiful scent.  
  
Chapter 8 - Maria's Secret Revealed  
  
Some weeks had passed and things were almost back to normal at 1303 Ocean Avenue. Ben had decided to stay at home to finish some business papers while Meg had gone to the supermarket to shop. As Ben was viewing some numbers the doorbell rang and he went to answer the door.  
  
"Maria!!" He exclaimed upon seeing his ex - wife on his doorstep without Benjy.  
  
"Hi Ben! I don't hope I interrupted anything?" She asked.  
  
"No. I was just going over some numbers for 'The Liberty Corporation'." He explained.  
  
"Where is Meg?"  
  
"She's at the supermarket shopping. What's up?" He asked as he led her inside to the couch.  
  
"I've discovered something recently that I can't believe." She answered.  
  
"What? Does it have anything to do with Benjy or Ross??" Ben asked curious.  
  
"No. It doesn't involve either of them. It involves our sleeping together at 'The Deep' that time."  
  
"Maria. Meg and I have decided to put what happened behind us. I can't and won't talk about something that doesn't exist for us anymore." He told her mad.  
  
"But that's where you're wrong Ben. It does exist and more importantly it will be very much present in some months." Maria explained.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Maria?" He yelled at her.  
  
"Let me tell you what I'm referring to. The last couple of months I've been feeling odd in a way and I've been at Tyus' office this morning and he did some tests and he confirmed that I was pregnant." She explained.  
  
"How can you tell that the baby you're carrying isn't Ross' or Derek's??" He asked scared of what this pregnancy could do to Meg and his relationship.  
  
"Because Tyus also told me that I'm 6 ½ months pregnant. Which means that I conceived the baby in the period where you and Meg broke up and we slept together at 'The Deep'." She told him.  
  
"This can't be happening!!" He uttered.  
  
"I know that after Meg's miscarriage it's a lot to handle. But we'll handle it Ben." She told him as she took his hand in hers and looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Don't even try that Maria." He raised his voice at her while taking his hand out of her grasp.  
  
"Don't try what Ben? It's obvious that your marriage to Meg wont last."  
  
"Excuse me? Where would you get an idea like that from?" He asked not believing his own ears.  
  
"When was the last time Meg told you that she loved you? Or how about when the two of you last made love?" She asked cruel.  
  
"That's none of your business. It's been extremely hard for Meg to deal with the miscarriage and she needs time to do that. And for your information she's told me that she loves me plenty of times since the miscarriage." He explained.  
  
"You're only saying that to hurt me." She yelled at him.  
  
"What's with you Maria? Why are you suddenly so hell bent to destroy my relationship with Meg all of the sudden? Aren't you happy with Ross?" He asked angrily. "We broke up!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Oh.Does Benjy know?"  
  
"Off course he knows. I couldn't keep this from him. I just don't know what to do. I'm finally pregnant with your baby Ben. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She asked in fake tears.  
  
"Off course it means something to me! But the only woman I want to be a parent with is my wife; Meg Evans!!" He yelled at her.  
  
Maria got so furious that she slapped him across his cheeks.  
  
"How dare you take that Kansas twits side over mine??!!" She screamed.  
  
"I can dare anything I like to because she's my wife and so help me God if you ever call her that again mother - to - be or not I'll burry you!!!!" He yelled at her.  
  
"How can you be so cruel to me Ben?? I thought you loved me or was that just all a lie??" She asked trying to get on his good side.  
  
"I did love you Maria. But that was before I discovered you and Derek in your studio in bed together. You died and Meg came along and made me see just how deep and passionate a love could be. What I share with Meg is much stronger and a hell of a lot more powerful than anything you and I ever shared Maria!!!!" He spat at her.  
  
"I am the mother of Benjy and Meg will never be that. You and I share a bond because of Benjy. One, which you and Meg will never share!!!!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Benjy isn't our son Maria. He's Derek and Tess' son. The sooner you accept that, the better of we all will be." Ben explained to her.  
  
"Benjy is our son in my heart. He is the son we always dreamed of. And nothing, NOTHING you will ever have to say will convince me otherwise!!!!" Maria screamed at him.  
  
"Look Maria! Benjy is my nephew and he'll know that when some time has passed. He already sees Meg as his aunt and soon he'll see me as his uncle. You can't let him go on pretending that he has a mom and a dad because he doesn't. Derek is dead and Tess is in prison where she belongs!" He explained to her.  
  
"I know that they are Benjy's biological parents. But." Ben interrupted her saying  
  
"There are not buts Maria. Benjy sees you and Ross and me and Meg as 2 couples who love him and he is finally treating Meg properly and I want that to continue and before you go ahead and talk about this so called pregnancy you're talking about I want to talk to Tyus about this test he has performed on you."  
  
"You can't change what he found out Ben." Maria explained.  
  
"That was what I was told the last time we saw Tyus and back then I wasn't really Benjy's father Derek was. And it was only because of the fact that Derek and I were identically twins and that our DNA matched that Tyus thought I was Benjy's father which I wasn't."  
  
"Let me just tell you something Mr. Ben Evans!!!! It will be a cold day in hell before I let you continue your sweet little life with Meg when I'm the one carrying your baby. We are the parents of this little miracle. Us Ben. Not you and Meg!!!!" She yelled at him.  
  
Just as Maria had yelled that at him Meg had walked in the door surprising Ben, but filling Maria with joy knowing that their so called magical marriage was one step from ending.  
  
"Excuse me!" Meg yelled as she went to the table and placed the shopping bags on it and confronted Ben and Maria.  
  
"You heard me little Ms. Mary Sunshine!!!!" Maria spat at Meg.  
  
"Maria, that's quite enough! Don't listen to her Meg. She just broke up with Ross and is very instable." Ben explained.  
  
"I'm sorry Maria. I know how much you cared for him."  
  
"Do you?? You really have made it great through everything haven't you Meg? You have my house, my husband and my son wrapped around your pinky!" She raised her voice at Meg.  
  
"Maria what's wrong with you??" Meg asked worried.  
  
"Maria why don't you leave me and Meg alone to talk?" Ben begged his ex - wife.  
  
"Fine!!!!! But mark my words Mrs. Evans. I will get everything's that's right fully mine back!!!!" She spat at her as she stood 4 inches away from Meg.  
  
"What happened???" Ben took Meg's hand in his and led her to the couch where they sat down and Ben told her about what Maria had told him.  
  
"She is what?!!!!" Meg exploded.  
  
"She's pregnant. Baby, we'll work this out."  
  
"No we wont. Maria was right, she'll get everything that was hers from the very beginning."  
  
"No she won't. I wont let her. Darling just try and relax. I need you." Ben begged.  
  
"No Ben. Maria needs you." Ben tried to hold her, but she backed away from him.  
  
"Meg, what's wrong??" Ben asked confused.  
  
"I can't do this right now. I can't deal with this, her or you right now. I need to go for a walk - alone!" She answered. And with that she ran out of the house, leaving Ben hurt and worried.  
  
Chapter 9 - In Need Of Comfort  
  
Casey had been at 'Surf Central' working on some reports for 'The Liberty Corporation' when the phone rang.  
  
"'Surf Central', Casey speaking!" He answered.  
  
"Case! It's me Ben. Have you seen or heard from Meg at all?" He asked him nervous.  
  
"No. I haven't talked to her for days. Why? Did something happen?" He asked worried.  
  
"Maria happened! She showed up at our door step this afternoon claiming that she's pregnant with my child!" He explained.  
  
"Excuse me? Does Meg know about this?"  
  
"She walked in while we were discussing it and ran out of the house and I haven't heard or seen her since and that's 3 or 4 hours ago now."  
  
"Look Ben. I'll go and look for her, I think I know where she's gone and I'll see if she's able to come with me. I'll call you. Bye." Casey exclaimed as he hung up and went directly to 'The South Shore Pier'.  
  
Meg had been walking on the beach for the last couple of hours when she'd spotted the pier and decided to go there to get some thinking done. Mostly about Ben and Maria, but also about where this left her and Ben. It had been bad enough when Benjy had shown up and was 5 years old at that time but to have her husband go through an entire pregnancy with his ex - wife was something she was sure she couldn't and wouldn't be able to handle.  
  
She had been so lost in her own misery that she hadn't discovered Casey coming down the stairs to under the pier and gone to stand directly behind her. The rain began pouring down, mixing with her own tears of sadness. Casey hated to see her like this, especially knowing that this could still happen with her and Ben married. He couldn't believe how much Maria had changed from the person he knew before the accident and the woman she was now. She had changed dramatically and it wasn't in a good way.  
  
He could hear Meg's sobs breaking through her whole being and placed his arm on her shoulder, letting her know he was there. She turned her tear streaked face towards him and went willingly into his embrace letting him comfort her like he'd done so many times before in the past concerning her and Ben's relationship.  
  
They stood intervened like that for some time before Meg broke away and looked into his eyes saying  
  
"It has finally happened!"  
  
"What has? Meg? Talk to me, please." He begged her.  
  
"Maria came by today and told Ben that she's pregnant with his child and.I left to clear my head and now here I am lost in my own misery." She joked.  
  
"I know!" Meg looked at him worried and frightened.  
  
"Ben called you after I left didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he did. He's very worried about you Meg. I could tell from just talking to him over the phone." Casey explained.  
  
"I don't blame him. Really I don't. It's just hard to know that Maria can give him something I can't. His first child."  
  
"Maybe Ben doesn't care about that. Only one person can give him his dream child and that's you Meg, only you." He told her.  
  
"I want to believe that Casey I do. But every time I think I'm ready to truly be with Ben and for us to be one again something happens to throw that out of the window. If it isn't Benjy, then it's Maria."  
  
"What was it that set Maria off like this??"  
  
"Her and Ross broke up and I guess that's what made her go after me and Ben like this. I just don't have the faintest idea as to what I'm supposed to do now!" She confessed to Casey.  
  
"You'll talk to Ben and the two of you will work this thing out - TOGETHER!!!!" Casey explained.  
  
"I don't know if it can be worked out. If Maria is pregnant then I don't think I can handle that. Because I will know what she gave him and what I couldn't give him - A CHILD!" Meg exclaimed.  
  
Casey took her back into his arms, letting her find comfort and without saying a word he lifted her into his embrace and carried her to 'Surf Central', deciding he couldn't let her be alone with her mind as confused as it was. And when they'd entered 'Surf Central' and she was asleep he'd call Ben and tell him where she was, so that he wouldn't worry about her like he always did.  
  
When Casey entered 'Surf Central' with Meg in his arms, he went straight up to her room and tucked her in tightly. He then went downstairs and made a call to Ben.  
  
"Meg!?!" Ben answered the phone.  
  
"No. This is Casey! But I do know where she is right now."  
  
"Then tell me dammit!" He yelled at him.  
  
"Woaw.Take it easy Ben. I found her under 'The South Shore Pier' and I brought her here to 'Surf Central'. She's extremely upset and I think what you both need is some space to think about things." He explained.  
  
"Did Meg tell you that? Did she say that that was what she needed??" He asked frantically.  
  
"Not exactly." "Then what? What did she tell you?"  
  
"Ben? If I told you that, then I'd be betraying Meg's trust in me. A trust, which I almost ruined a year ago. Look.I'll have a talk with her in the morning and then we'll see if we can't work this out, all right?? Ben!!??" Casey yelled into the phone, but it was too late Ben had already hung up and was on his way over to 'Surf Central'.  
  
It didn't take long before there was a knock on the door and Casey went to answer it. When he'd opened the door, Ben was about to walk right past him and up to Meg's old room but Casey placed a hand on Ben's chest, closed the door with his other hand and uttered  
  
"Before you do anything of that sort we need to talk for a minute." He told him.  
  
"Casey.Can't it wait? I need to talk to my wife right now. It's extremely important."  
  
"So is this. Come on, let's take a seat." And they sat down on the couch and Casey began talking.  
  
"I don't think it's such a great idea for you to come charging into Meg's old room."  
  
"Why not? What did she say to you under that pier?"  
  
"Things haven't changed, I can't tell you what she told me in confidence. But what I can tell you is what I know she needs." He explained.  
  
"What does she need? Please Casey, tell me." He begged.  
  
"She needs to be told that not having a baby right now isn't her fault and that you wont go to any ready woman to have one."  
  
"Is that how she feels? Does she feel like I'm only staying with her because I feel guilty about her loosing the baby? She thinks that I'll choose Maria over her, because Maria's pregnant and she isn't - doesn't she??" He asked worried.  
  
"Only one person can answer that for you."  
  
"Then let me go to her and get an answer to that question."  
  
"She's resting right now and I think we should let her do just that - rest."  
  
"That's my wife we're talking about. I know what she needs and what she needs right now is me. We need each other. Can't you understand that??" "Off course I can Ben. But it isn't as easy as you may think. Meg needs to be taken care of more than anything right now and can you honestly tell me that with Maria's baby on the way you can be there for Meg too."  
  
"Meg is my wife and therefore my primary concern. I'll take care of her before I deal with Maria. Now please Case! Let me pass you." He pleaded.  
  
"All right. But just promise me that you'll let her be if she's sleeping peacefully??"  
  
"I promise." He vowed.  
  
When he opened the door to her room, he spotted her in her old bed sleeping restlessly. He closed the door gently, took off his jacket and went to her bed and sat down on the edge of the bed and began stroking her hair away from her eyes.  
  
"My darling Meg! What have we gotten ourselves into this time??" He asked himself, while praying for her to awaken and give him an answer to his question.  
  
Chapter 10 - Being Together  
  
"Ben?" She asked wondering what he was doing there in the room. He smiled at his wife and bent down to kiss her, but she pushed her head backwards and avoided his kiss.  
  
"Don't!" He begged when she was about to get up from the bed.  
  
"Don't what? Don't take care of myself. I actually thought that when we married we had an understanding that we were meant for each other and that the only person we loved was each other but I guess I was the only one who believed that, huh??"  
  
"That's not true and you know it. I love you just as much now as I did when we married. Why wont you believe that??"  
  
"Why? WHY!!??!! How about you and Maria expecting a child together Ben? Do you have any idea of how that makes me feel like? To know that she can give you something that I can't? Well let me tell you then. It makes me feel worthless and not needed and I don't want to feel like that and I don't like myself when I think of Maria and of the things that go through my mind when I do." She confessed.  
  
"You can give me a child in the future. Besides I demand to have a DNA - test to be sure the baby isn't Ross'."  
  
"Do you actually believe that Maria is capable of doing something like that? Lying about the paternity of her baby?" She asked worried.  
  
"Look darling, I know that you have a soft spot as to where Maria is concerned but Meg she didn't even call for an ambulance when you miscarried before I asked her to. I'm scared to death of what she would have done if you'd been alone with her."  
  
"I can't believe this! I always thought she was this caring and compassionate person. But I guess I was wrong about her and about everything else too." She admitted.  
  
"What are you talking about Meg?" He asked unsure of the topic.  
  
"She once told me that we were friends, well she's not any kind of friend I'd like to have. She'd actually hurt us this much. She could also be lying about being pregnant. God!! How could I have been so wrong about her? You don't think she'll hurt Benjy in any way, do you?" She asked afraid.  
  
"No. She loves Benjy and won't hurt him, but still I want to get full custody over him. If anything then it isn't healthy for him as long as she's behaving like this. Don't you agree?" He asked when Meg seemed to be so far away in thought.  
  
"Off course I agree with you Ben! I just can't stop thinking about Benjy. He's already lost his real parents and now he'll loose his pretend 'mom'. It isn't fair to him if nothing else."  
  
"I know. But all that can wait until tomorrow. Right now I want to show you how much I love you." He said with a glam in his eyes.  
  
Meg began unbuttoning his shirt and threw it on the floor. Ben fastened his mouth onto hers and they began to kiss passionately. She ran her hands over his chest, making him groan. She slid her hands down to the waistband of his pants and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and threw that on the floor to join the shirt. As the last material she also hooked her fingers in his shorts and slid them down his body and off.  
  
Meg was wearing a beige lifeguard T - shirt. Ben took the ends of the shirt in his fist and slid it over her head and onto the floor to join his stuff. He discovered that she was wearing a black bra and panties. He licked her shoulders and the more aroused he became the more he slid the straps of the bra down. Finally he'd become so aroused that the straps were down at her waist and he reached behind her and unclasped the bra and threw it onto the floor. He lowered his head to her nipples and began to suck them, making Meg moan his name.  
  
"Baby.God.Yes.YES.YES.YEEEEEESS!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
He then slid his hands down to the waistband of her panties and urged her to lift her hips, which she did and he threw the panties onto the floor. They began to kiss passionately and adding the use of their tongues and soon they were lost in paradise making love while this special song "Love Will Find A Way" by Christina Aguilera came on the stereo in Meg's old room.  
  
"Love Will Find A Way" performed by Christina Aguilera  
  
No one ever said That love was gonna be easy Gotta take the ups and downs the in-betweens If you take this journey Gotta give yourself completely Never let nobody ever step on our dreams  
  
You better stop  
  
Listen to these words that I say You better stop Don't ya throw this good thing away Put your trust in me And I'll make you see  
  
No the rain wont last forever Find a way to make it better Long as we can stand together Love will find a way Gonna make a new tomorrow Say goodbye to tears and sorrow Better listen when I say Love will find a way  
  
Somebody tried to tell me Love don't last forever Said it only happens in your wildest dreams After all is said and done We're still here together Never listened to the lies and jealousy  
  
You better stop Don't you let 'em turn you around You better stop Hang on to this love that we've found Nothing that they say can stand in our way  
  
I want you, I need you You know that I believe you We got it, you know it  
  
So if it's real, just show it  
  
(Christina Aguilera, Christina Aguilera)  
  
After they'd made love Meg was laying on top of his chest and they were both sleeping peacefully and they did so through the night.  
  
The next morning when Ben awoke he saw that Meg was dressed and standing at the window watching the sunrise. He got out of bed and stood behind her, encircling her body by resting his arms around her waist and asked her  
  
"And how did my lovely wife sleep last night?"  
  
"Wonderfully! How about you?"  
  
"I can't complain. We needed it, besides we have a tough day ahead of us. But before that, I want you to make me a promise. If you ever have any doubts about us or about me for that matter. Then come to me instead of Casey. I can give you your answers a lot quicker than him. All right?"  
  
"I promise." She vowed.  
  
"Why don't you head downstairs and see what's for breakfast and I'll be down in 15 minutes or something, all right?"  
  
"Okay. And we're going to talk to Maria straight after breakfast then?"  
  
"We sure are. But I can do it alone if you're not." She shushed him with her index finger on his lips and said  
  
"Like the song said last night as long as we're together nothing can beat us. I'll see you downstairs." She kissed him tenderly and exited the room.  
  
"Hi sis! Are you doing all right?" Sara asked her sister worried.  
  
"I am now, Ben came by and we've made up." She smiled at her sister and Casey.  
  
"That's great news. So where is that handsome Brite??"  
  
"He's upstairs getting ready. We're heading home after breakfast and then we'll have a little talk to Maria."  
  
"Why? What has she done this time?" Meg looked confused because she thought that Casey had explained it to Sara.  
  
"I'll let your fiancée explain. But nothing is wrong. For the first time in weeks I feel like Ben and I are going to make it." She said as she hugged her sister and Casey.  
  
Chapter 11 - The Real Maria  
  
"Are you sure about this Tyus?"  
  
"Ben, I'm positive. Maria has not been at my office to have a pregnancy test conducted. Why do you ask?"  
  
"She told me you had. I don't understand why she would lie to me!"  
  
"I don't know either. But what I do know is that I haven't had Maria in my office since Benjy's paternity test."  
  
"All right. Thanks Tyus!"  
  
"No problem. Bye. And send Meg my love will you?"  
  
"Off course I will. Goodbye." He hung up and turned to Meg and said  
  
"According to Tyus Maria haven't been in his office since Benjy's paternity test."  
  
"That can't be! Why would she lie about something like that?"  
  
"That is easy. Just think about what we went through last night. It was probably all in her plan. I've had it with her. It stops here." He raised his voice.  
  
"Ben! Calm down sweetie. Don't let her get to you like this."  
  
"I'm sorry. Let's just get this done." Just then the doorbell rang and Ben went to answer it.  
  
"Maria!" He exclaimed as he opened the door. "Ben. Meg." She greeted as the 3 of them faced each other in the livingroom.  
  
"What's all this about?!" Maria asked scared they'd figured out her plan.  
  
"I just had a talk with Tyus Robinson today and guess what he told me Maria? No guesses? Then I'll help you. He told me that the last time you'd been to see him was when we were all in his office because of Benjy's paternity test. How could you do this to all of us? Mislead us like this. We're sorry you and Ross have split up, but that does not give you the right to play God in Meg and my relationship, got it?"  
  
"I haven't done anything to your and Meg's relationship. I must admit that I'd love to have you back in my life Ben, but I haven't done anything to you or to Meg."  
  
"Don't lie to us!!" Meg yelled at her.  
  
"I'm not lying to you Meg."  
  
"You wanted us to believe that you were pregnant with Ben's child and now that we've gotten you with your so - called pants down you expect us to believe that it wasn't a plot to break us apart??" She yelled at her.  
  
"Maria. You should expect a call from my lawyer in the morning. I'm filing for full custody over Benjy."  
  
"No! Please don't do this to Benjy. He needs me!"  
  
"He needed a family, but you took that away from him the minute you decided Ross wasn't good enough or wasn't he British enough??!" Meg mocked her.  
  
"You little bit." Before she could finish Ben stepped in saying  
  
"HOLD IT! BOTH OF YOU!!!! Maria, don't you ever dare call my wife the b - word and for your information I wouldn't be forced to file for full custody if you'd kept your damn nose out of mine and Meg's business and been happy with Ross, but even that you couldn't cope. Get out!"  
  
"But.!"  
  
"No buts. Get the hell out of our house." He ordered her. She finally gave up and went willingly out of the house.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Meg!" Ben apologized.  
  
"It's all right Ben. You couldn't have known she'd react like that."  
  
"I just can't believe that that woman is the same woman I married years ago. She's changed so much in a matter of years. Perhaps knowing my brother has scared her in a way no one could have predicted."  
  
"Or you just never saw her for the woman she's always been. Sometimes we wont let the bad things about the people we care about get out and maybe that what was happened in Maria's case."  
  
"Maybe you're right! Well. Enough of that. What do you want to do now?" He asked grinning.  
  
"I actually need to go into town and pick something up, but I shouldn't be long. It'll probably take no more than an hour or something like that."  
  
"Do you promise to come back as soon as possible??" He joked with her.  
  
"I promise." She smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips before leaving.  
  
"I also have something that can't wait and it'll blow your mind the second you see what I've done, my love." He promised himself.  
  
Meg stopped her car outside a drugstore in Sunset Beach and entered the store and went straight to the pregnancy tests. She wanted to take a test in the morning because her and Ben hadn't used protection the other night and she wanted to have Ben's baby desperately.  
  
"I want to buy this!"  
  
"Sure! Aren't you Meg Evans?" The cashier asked.  
  
"Yes.Why?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"I just wanted to give you my condolences about you and Mr. Evans loosing your baby some time ago."  
  
"Thank you, that's very generous of you."  
  
"It's the least I can do. You don't remember me do you?"  
  
"No! I'm sorry about that." Meg apologized.  
  
"That's all right! My husband Roger has worked for your husband at his nightclub and restaurant "The Deep". My name is Nancy." She explained.  
  
"Nancy Daniels! Off course I remember you. You and Roger attended our wedding and bought the satin sheets for us, right?!" Meg asked.  
  
"That's right! I didn't think you'd remember that."  
  
"If you knew how much I love satin sheets then you'd understand why I remember you."  
  
"That'll be $ 10!" Meg handed the money over and told Nancy  
  
"Well it was nice to meet you again and please give Roger both my and Ben's best?"  
  
"I sure will! Bye Mrs. Evans!" Nancy promised as Meg exited the drug store.  
  
When Meg entered their bedroom she was blown away and he took her hands in his and led her to their bed where they created some magic while listening to  
  
"When You Love Someone" Performed By Bryan Adams  
  
When you love someone - you'll do anything  
  
You'll do all the crazy things that you cant explain  
  
You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
  
When you love someone  
  
You'll deny the truth - believe a lie There'll be times that you'll believe  
you can really fly But your lonely nights - have just begun When you love someone  
  
When you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside And nothin' else can ever change your mind When you want someone -  
when you need someone When you love someone. When you love someone - you'll sacrifice You'd give it everything you got and  
you wont think twice You'd risk it all - no matter what may come When you love someone You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun When you love someone  
  
(Hope Floats Soundtrack)  
  
Chapter 12 - We're Pregnant  
  
A few days later everything was perfect in the Evans mansion. A late afternoon as Meg had finished her shift at "Sunset Sisters" she returned home to a quiet house and found an envelope on the door. She opened it and read  
  
My dearest wife!!  
  
To celebrate each other and our almost 1 year anniversary I'd like for you to meet me; your handsome and distinguished British husband at our little, private getaway at about 15.00 hours and then let everything else be my problem.  
  
HURRY.I MISS YOU BABY!!"  
  
Yours forever  
  
Ben Evans  
  
She smiled and she folded the letter and put it in her purse and thought to herself  
  
"I have a surprise for you too my darling husband. Let's just hope you'll be as happy now as you were the last time we were in this situation." She thought as she got into her red convertible and sped away towards the desert or more precisely Palm Springs and even more precisely 'The Casita'.  
  
When she arrived at their little hideaway she could see Ben's car and parked her car next to it. She went to the door and entered and closed the door. Ben was nowhere in sight so she yelled  
  
"Ben! Sweetie are you here??"  
  
"I'll be right with you!!" He yelled back.  
  
About 15 minutes later he came out of the bathroom and said  
  
"Hello beautiful!"  
  
"Hi yourself!" She replied as he gave her a kiss.  
  
"I've missed you very much." He told her when they pulled apart.  
  
"I read that in your nice, little letter addressed to me." She confessed.  
  
"Really! Then you must know what's going to happen now?"  
  
"I'd guess celebrating. But before we do that I have something I need to tell you." She announced.  
  
"You do?? I hope it's good news."  
  
"It is. At least I think it is. I just hope you'll be as happy and feel as blessed as I do about it. Because if you don't." Ben shushed her by placing his index finger on her lips and said  
  
"Shhhh! Don't worry about what I'll think, just tell me."  
  
"Okay! As you probably know. That night when we made love at 'Surf Central' we didn't use any type of protection and I was feeling bad about that so I stopped by this drug store the day we'd figured Maria out and I actually ran into Nancy, your bartender Roger's wife and.oh I totally forgot."  
  
"What?? What did you forget baby??"  
  
"To tell you that I met her. She's actually very nice." Ben interrupted her by saying  
  
"Forget about Nancy! What about what you bought at the drug store??" He laughed.  
  
"Oh right! Well as I was saying I was feeling very guilty and bad about not being protected that night so I went to this drug store and I bought a." She couldn't get the words out because as last time she told him about being pregnant his phone rang.  
  
"Excuse me for a minute all right??" She nodded yes sadly. Ben took out his cell phone and answered it saying  
  
"Ben Evans speaking!!"  
  
After some time on the phone he hung up with the person and turned to Meg saying  
  
"They just found Maria's body on the bottom of a cliff."  
  
"Excuse me?? Is she dead?" Ben nodded his head yes.  
  
"Baby, I'm so sorry!" Meg said and went to Ben and hugged him.  
  
"Why should you be sorry? It isn't any kind of loss for anyone but Benjy."  
  
"My God! Benjy! Where is he??" Meg asked frightened.  
  
"Antonio told me that he is with Carmen at her place. He doesn't know about it yet and Antonio thought it would be best if we told him."  
  
"God! I feel so bad." Meg confessed.  
  
"Don't! She's done nothing but make our lives a living hell. Let's get back to you. What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"It really isn't that important." She edged away from her pregnancy.  
  
"If it concerns you or us then it is. Go on, tell me." He urged her.  
  
"All right! What I bought in the drug store was a.pregnancy kit and I did the test last night and it came back.positive. Ben, we're going to have a baby! Ben?? Say something. Anything, baby." She asked him as he just stood and stared at her.  
  
"We're pregnant??" Meg just nodded her head yes and almost got a heart attack when Ben went to her and kissed her as passionately as he could. When they finally broke apart to catch their breath Ben said  
  
"My beautiful Meg you're having our baby!" They laughed together and as Ben lead her to the bed the voice of Ricky Martin began to sing "I Count The Minutes".  
  
"I Count The Minutes" Performed by Ricky Martin  
  
This world don't turn when you're not in my arms The sun down shine whenever I'm without you And there's an empty space inside my heart When you're gone And whenever you're gone, it's too long And the waiting is driving me crazy Baby, I'm not alive Till you're here by my side, oh  
  
CHORUS:  
  
I count the minutes I count the hours I count the seconds Till you're here by my side again And every minute (every minute) Goes on for hours (hours) Until you're with me Till I look in your eyes again And time is standing still till you're here with me I need your love to set me free, set me free  
  
Each night's a lifetime when I'm not with you And every day just seems to take forever I'm missing when I should be kissing you I cant wait 'Cause I live for the love that we make I cant breathe till I feel you beside me And I'm lost in the dark Till you're here in my arms, oh  
  
REPEAT CHORUS:  
  
I cant wait a minute more Just to touch you 'Cause I love you baby Don't make me stay away from you too long 'Cause this waiting is driving me crazy  
  
Baby I'm not alive  
  
Till you're here by my side Here by my side  
  
REPEAT CHORUS  
  
(Ricky Martin, Ricky Martin)  
  
Chapter 13 - The 2nd Pregnancy  
  
About 6 months later Meg awoke from a decent good nights sleep and reached out to touch Ben but only found air. She sat up in bed, which had become more difficult since she was now 6 months pregnant. Just as she was about to get out of bed she saw her beau entering the bedroom with a breakfast tray filled with goodies.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing up Mrs. Evans??"  
  
"Surprising my husband I gather." She teased him.  
  
"That you are. Get settled back in and enjoy this tray, compliments from your husband, the cook." He joked.  
  
"You actually made this?" She asked, pointing to the meal in front of her.  
  
"YES I MADE IT! What? Didn't you think I could?" He joked.  
  
"I've just never seen you in our own kitchen. But I guess seeing is believing or in this case tasting." She laughed as she gave him a kiss for his efforts and began eating.  
  
"And how are my favorite people doing this morning?" He asked rubbing Meg's stomach.  
  
"We're starved and anxious to get to our doctor's appointment today."  
  
"Speaking of that I'd better get showered and changed so that I'm ready for that. Can you manage for yourself until I'm finished?"  
  
"Yes, we'll manage just perfect." She told him as he went into the bathroom and got himself ready for their appointment with Tyus.  
  
2 hours later they were waiting in Tyus' office for their appointment.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Evans? Dr. Robinson is ready for you now." Trudy told them.  
  
"Thank you Trudy!" Ben thanked her as they entered Tyus' examination room.  
  
"Ben! Meg! It's very good to see you." He told them as Trudy closed the door.  
  
"It's good to see you too Tyus. How have you been?"  
  
"Same old, same old. But you've grown some lately haven't you?? "Yes, I have. It isn't bad is it??" She asked worried.  
  
"Not in your case. You haven't gained too much weight and that's okay too." He assured her.  
  
"Why don't you go with Trudy into the room next door and change into a hospital gown and then we can see how the little Evans is holding up??"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
When they'd left Ben turned to Tyus and asked him  
  
"Can she suffer another miscarriage??"  
  
"It would be highly unlikely to happen, since she's passed her 2nd trimester. She's been taking it easy and that's exactly what she should be doing." He answered Ben.  
  
"That's good because I don't think either one of us could stand loosing this child too." He confessed.  
  
"It's been really hard on you hasn't it?" Tyus asked.  
  
"Yes and we almost broke up because of that and Maria's interference."  
  
"I was very sorry to hear about her tragic death. How is Benjy taking it?"  
  
"Better than Meg or I had ever expected him to. We sat down and talked to him about his mommy never coming back and he cried for some days but that's been all and he and Meg seem to have bonded more than they had before because of it. I can't seem to cry over her death because of what she did to Meg and me. Does that make me an awful person Tyus?"  
  
"No! It just makes you human. And if Maria's death brought Benjy and Meg closer then that's good especially since Meg is giving birth to his little brother or sister in a matter of months."  
  
"You're right." They shook hands as Meg and Trudy re - entered the room and Meg went to the cot and laid down.  
  
Ben went over to her and stood beside her, holding her hand. Tyus told Meg  
  
"This might be a little cold" And then he poured some gel over her stomach and he began running the device over her stomach and suddenly they could hear some loud thumps coming from the machine.  
  
"Is that our baby's heartbeat?" Ben asked  
  
"Yes, that's the baby's heartbeat and it's as strong as 10 full-blooded horses. Let me just run this over properly to see if there's another baby hiding somewhere." He explained as he checked for twins.  
  
"I can only detect one baby, but something tells me that that will be more than enough!" He joked.  
  
"That will be more than enough Tyus!" Meg laughed.  
  
"Would you like to have some pictures with you to show the family?" Tyus asked.  
  
"We'd love some!" Ben and Meg answered in unison.  
  
Tyus then turned the machine off and Meg went with Trudy to dry herself off and then Ben and Meg got another appointment for 1 week later and got some pictures of their little miracle. Ben and Meg then headed to 'The Shockwave' to share their happiness with their family.  
  
When they entered 'The Shockwave' Hank and Joan were talking to Casey and Sara. Ben and Meg joined them at the counter.  
  
"Hi mom! Dad! Casey and Sara!!" Meg greeted her family.  
  
"Hi sweetheart. How did it go at Tyus' office today??"  
  
"It went wonderfully. We even have pictures to show you." Meg beamed of happiness.  
  
"Can I have a talk with my beaming sister while you guys see those pictures??"  
  
"As long as you promise to bring her back." Ben teased.  
  
"I promise." Sara laughed.  
  
"I'll be right back." She said as she gave Ben a little kiss and went with Sara outside.  
  
When they'd arrived outside Meg asked her sister  
  
"What's up? You said you needed to talk to me, so talk."  
  
"I need to ask you something and if you don't want to do it then it's okay with me."  
  
"Sara, just ask me." She pleaded.  
  
"Casey and I have picked a date for our wedding and I'd love for you to be my maid of honor."  
  
"Sara! That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you 2!" Meg congratulated her sister.  
  
"Thank you. I'm so happy you're reacting like this."  
  
"Why wouldn't I??"  
  
"I just thought that you'd perhaps be too tired to attend our wedding."  
  
"When is it??"  
  
"In 6 months. And I know that it's only 3 months after your due date but I really need you there."  
  
"And I'll be there. I promise. I wouldn't miss this for anything."  
  
"Thank you so much." Just then Ben and Casey joined the 2 sisters.  
  
"So what did she say?!" Casey asked his fiancée.  
  
"She said YES!!!! She'll be my maid of honor. But if you're too tired then just let us know."  
  
"I doubt I'll be. I'll have had plenty of time to rest before the wedding. I'm so happy for you guys." She exclaimed as she gave both Casey and Sara a hug.  
  
"So. What do you think of our baby?"  
  
"It looks like any child of yours and Ben's would. Handsome or beautiful." Casey joked as the 3 of them joined Hank and Joan inside 'The Shockwave' and later that day Ben and Meg went home to their house and relaxed.  
  
Chapter 14 - A Child Is Born  
  
It had been some tough months lately but finally Meg's due date had arrived and passed. Meg was getting awfully restless and it was showing in her acting towards Ben because she was letting him deal with her frustration. Meg entered the livingroom after a day of planning Casey and Sara's wedding with them and saw Ben at his desk working on some papers.  
  
"Hello, my darling!" Ben greeted her with a kiss and noticed her sad mood.  
  
"Hi!" She replied sadly.  
  
"Hey! What's with that sad face? I thought this was supposed to be a joyous time?!!" He asked jokingly.  
  
"I'm sorry! I know I've been nothing short of impossible lately and I apologize for that. I just want to give birth to our baby and have him or her in my arms and sing lullabies to him or her in the nursery." She confessed.  
  
"It will happen. I'm sure of it. Why don't you go on upstairs and I will finish these papers and we can enjoy a bubble bath together, huh?!!" He tempted her.  
  
"I think I'll just go to bed and try and relax, if you don't mind??!" She asked.  
  
"Off course I wont mind. You'll need your rest when you're going to deliver this miracle of ours." He exclaimed as he rubbed her stomach tenderly. She looked at him with love in her eyes and raised her head to his and they shared a tender, but brief kiss.  
  
"I love you so much." She told him and she climbed the stairs but before heading to their bedroom she looked inside the nursery, which was just across from their bedroom and entered it. They had changed everything from how it looked last time Meg was pregnant. They had bought new carpets, new wall paper with 'Winnie The Pooh' motives on both items. They had bought a new crib and had installed a diaper table to make it easier for them to change their angel. There was a rocking chair next to the crib and they had received even more toys than last time around and they were just waiting to be used by the baby. Somehow she'd felt that it was necessary for her to enter the nursery, she couldn't explain why but she just felt she had to. She reasoned with herself thinking  
  
"It's probably just my hormones acting up again." She then left the nursery and entered the bedroom where she laid down on the king size bed where she went to sleep. A half-hour later Ben entered the bedroom and found his beautiful wife sleeping peacefully on the bed. He went to the bed and gave her a tender kiss whispering as he stroked her hair  
  
"I'll join you in a few minutes my precious!"  
  
2 hours later Ben and Meg were sound asleep in their bedroom. Ben had his arms entwined around Meg's huge stomach. Meg suddenly woke up because of something wet in the bed. She looked under the covers and found out that the sheets were soaked with water; her water had broken. She sat up in bed and held onto her stomach smiling; because of the fact that a new life was about to be released into the world, hers and Ben's baby. She immediately began to awaken Ben. He groaned her name and sat up asking her  
  
"What is it baby??! Do you need something??"  
  
"Yes, actually I need you to drive me to the hospital because my water just broke!!" She almost screamed at him.  
  
"What? You're having our baby now?!" He couldn't believe his own ears and Meg just nodded in response because it was beginning to hurt.  
  
Ben jumped out of bed and ran to her side and helped her out of the bed, took her bags and led her downstairs to their car and they drove off towards 'South Bay General'. Ben had been extremely collected. Fortunately they'd both been in decent clothes and had been able to get out of the house very fast.  
  
An hour later Meg had been settled in, in a delivery room. She was hooked up to some machine, which measured hers and the baby's heartbeat. Ben was outside the room talking to Tyus about Meg's condition.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan. Both her and the baby's heartbeats are normal and she's being very collected. She may begin to think about the abortion she suffered and if she does try and steer her away from that memory because it could hurt her and the baby in the worst possible way. Just make sure she's comfortable and I'll be in when some time has passed and see when we can get to see that baby of yours, okay?!" Tyus asked.  
  
"That'll be fine Tyus. And thank you for taking such wonderful care of my wife. We both owe you so very much." Ben thanked him.  
  
"It's nothing! I'm just glad that I can be able to help you guys. I know exactly how it feels to loose a child and I know how much both you and Meg suffered during that time and also with Maria's suicide." Tyus explained.  
  
"I'll go and check up on Meg now and thanks again my friend." Ben told the doctor as he retreated to Meg's room.  
  
The contractions were becoming more painful by the minute. Sweat was pouring down Meg's forehead, but Ben did his best to dry it away. Tyus had joined them 15 minutes ago and told them that it was time to induce labor considering the fact that Meg had passed her due date.  
  
"Meg! On the next contraction I need you to give a proper push and then you and dad over there can see your little angel, all right??" He asked her calmly.  
  
"Okay!" She replied on a short squeak.  
  
Meg grabbed Ben's hand and squeezed it as she could feel another contraction coming.  
  
"I can feel it coming. God! It hurts so much!!" She raised her voice a few notches.  
  
"PUSH!!!!" Tyus yelled and Meg obeyed. She could feel that something had happened. Tyus looked at her and Ben and said  
  
"I can see the head, now all I need from you Meg is one, gigantic, big push."  
  
"I can't do this.It hurts too much!!" Meg moaned. Tyus looked at Ben and Ben knew what he had to do.  
  
"Baby! You're only one push away from seeing the baby of our dreams. Do it for us darling! Do it for you, me, Benjy and this little angel of ours." He pleaded with her.  
  
Meg gathered all of her strength and pushed with all of her might, squeezing Ben's hand hard.  
  
A few seconds later they could hear baby cries and knew that Meg had given birth to their baby. The nurses bathed the baby and weighed and measured it just before handing it over to the proud parents. Trudy carried a bundle, wrapped in a fuzzy white blanket to Ben and Meg and handed the baby to Meg saying  
  
"Say hello to your baby girl, Mr. and Mrs. Evans!" Meg turned the blanket a bit down so that they could control that their daughter had 10 fingers and 10 toes. "She's so beautiful and so petite!" Meg exclaimed.  
  
"She has that from her momma!" Ben explained.  
  
"Have you ever seen anything this precious and vulnerable." Meg asked Ben but they both remained silent because they knew that it was a memory they'd treasure forever. Meg had been rolled into a private room where she was sleeping along with Ben. He was sleeping with his head in her lap because he refused to leave her side for even one night. As the door squeaked both Ben and Meg woke up and saw Trudy rolling their daughter into the room.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Your little angel here was feeling a little lonely so I brought her to her parents. I hope you don't mind!" She asked.  
  
"Off course we don't mind Trudy and thank you." Ben replied as she exited the room. Ben went to the bassinet and picked the sleeping baby girl up and sat back down in the chair next to Meg's bed.  
  
"You do know that we have to start agreeing on a name for her? We simply can't keep on calling her Angel or Baby Girl Evans?" Meg explained to her husband.  
  
"I actually think that would work." Ben confessed.  
  
"What would work??" Meg asked not understanding what he meant.  
  
"What if we name her Angela - it resembles angel." He suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea sweetie. She should have 2 names other than her last name. What about the name we tossed and turned about. Since Benjy has your name then Angela can have mine. We can name her Angela Megan Evans." She suggested.  
  
"That sounds wonderful baby. And what about you? How do you like your new name Angela Megan Evans??" He asked the baby in his arms and the baby just cooed in response and Ben joked  
  
"I think it's a keeper. Thank you so much for doing this for us darling!"  
  
"You're very welcome. But you did play a very important role in this, you know?"  
  
"I did??" He joked.  
  
"You certainly did Mr. Evans and why don't you come a little closer so I can show you just how big a role you played??" She suggested seductively. "All right!" He sighed in humor as he fastened his mouth on hers while holding onto the baby.  
  
Chapter 15 - One Year Later  
  
Exactly one year had passed since Angela Megan Evans had been born or Angie as she is called by her family and their friends. Ben and Meg's house was filled with caterers who had been hired to make this birthday perfect for Angie. Angie was taking a nap and Meg was so wrapped up in making sure that everything was okay for the party in the afternoon that she didn't see Ben entering the house from the beach and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Is everything all right in here?!" He asked while nuzzling and kissing her neck.  
  
"I think so. I just want everything to go off without a hitch. Speaking of which! You Mr. Evans need to take a shower." She told him as she turned around to face him.  
  
"I'll do that on one simple condition!" He told her.  
  
"What??!" She asked skeptically.  
  
"This." He said as he began kissing her extremely passionately by thrusting his tongue into her mouth and urging her to stroke it with her own. She began rubbing his back with her hands and soon they both were so caught up in the heat of passion that they didn't discover a caterer before he poked Ben on the back. They quickly disengaged and Meg asked  
  
"Yes, Billy what is it??"  
  
"We're done now Mrs. Evans. Will you need us for anything else today??" He asked.  
  
"No. And everything looks just great Billy. Thank you so much and I'll make sure that the money is in your hands by Monday, all right?"  
  
"That would be wonderful Mrs. Evans. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Evans!" He replied as he left the house along with the rest of his staff.  
  
"Goodbye Billy!" Ben & Meg said in unison.  
  
"You go upstairs and shower and change and when you're done you can do the same to Angie and then you can come downstairs to say hello to the guests. All right?" She ordered him. "Yes maam!" He saluted her and added  
  
"You're looking mighty fine yourself this swell afternoon Mrs. Evans. Where did you find the time to go shopping??" He asked.  
  
"What? This old thing." She said showing off her dress. It was dark purple, went to the top of her knees, had a small slit in the left side, sleeveless and V - necked. An antic comb, which her mother had given her the day her, Hank, Sara and Casey had visited her held her hair together. She also wore her wedding pearls; a diamond bracelet Ben had given her for Valentines Day and her watch. The high heels she wore were black and had small clasps on.  
  
About an hour later the guests started to arrive. Ben, Meg and Angie had invited Hank, Joan, Sara, Casey, Michael, Vanessa, Gabi (who was back in town to see Angie), Benjy, Tyus, Bette, A.J., Emily, Sean, Caitlin, Cole and Olivia.  
  
Ben entered the room with Angie in his arms and was bombarded by all the women saying how cute she was and etc. Some time later it was time to sing a birthday song for the birthday girl and Meg placed Angie in her chair and stood next to her along with Ben and all their friends and family and sung  
  
"Happy birthday to you Happy birthday to you Happy birthday dear Angie Happy birthday to you"  
  
Everyone clapped as they had finished singing and then it was time for Angie to blow out her candle and Ben and Meg each took half of her and lifted her and together with their daughter they blew out her candle and everyone clapped. After that Angie along with her parents unwrapped several gifts.  
  
When the clock was 8 pm. Most of the guests had already left, the only ones who were still there were Hank and Joan. They were standing in the door opening along with Ben, who had his arms wrapped around Meg's waist. Angie was in her playpen playing with her new toys.  
  
"You really outdid yourself this time baby!" Hank congratulated his daughter.  
  
"Thank you daddy! And thank you so much for coming."  
  
"We wouldn't have missed it for anything in the world." Joan assured her daughter.  
  
"We'd better get going. We'll talk to you soon. Bye Meggie, Ben." He said as he hugged Meg and shook hands with Ben.  
  
"I second that one. Goodnight you two." Joan replied as she hugged both Meg and Ben.  
  
When they'd left Ben closed the front door and lead Meg inside to the playpen where Angie was playing and said  
  
"Why don't you take Angie upstairs and tuck her in and I'll turn on some music and open a bottle of champagne to celebrate our first year as parents to Angie??" He suggested.  
  
"You've got yourself a deal Mr. Evans!" She smiled at him as she picked Angie up along with a teddy bear Sean and Emily had given her where the words 'I Love U' were etched in. Just before Meg and Angie went upstairs Ben touched Meg's arms while uttering  
  
"Hey!" She turned around and was met with a scorching, wet, tender kiss. She brought the hand she didn't hold Angie with to his left temple and kissed him passionately. Angie decided she wanted to go to bed so she placed her little, chubby hand between their faces and Ben and Meg broke their kiss laughing.  
  
"Why don't I get this little Angel of ours upstairs to sleep? And while I'm up there I'm going to see if Benjy's fallen asleep and if he has I'll hurry back. Okay??" She smiled seductively as she gave him a tender kiss on the lips and hurried upstairs with Angie.  
  
"I'll be waiting. Goodnight Angie!!" He replied as Meg took her to bed.  
  
After tucking Angie in and checking on Benjy she went down stairs where she found candlelight, soft music tunes coming from the stereo, chilling champagne and her smiling husband in the livingroom.  
  
"And what is all this?" She asked as he handed her a glass of champagne.  
  
"To us! To Ben and Meg Evans and Benjy Evans and Angela Megan Evans!!" After taking some sips Ben took his own and Meg's glass and placed them on a chair and asked his wife  
  
"Would you care to dance??!" Meg simply smiled at him and followed him as the voices of Mariah Carey, Joe & 98 Degrees sung "Thank God I Found You".  
  
"Thank God I Found You" performed by Mariah Carey, Joe & 98 Degrees  
  
I would give up everything Before I'd separate Myself from you After so much suffering I finally found unvarnished truth I was all by myself For the longest time  
  
So cold inside  
  
And the hurt from the heartache  
  
Would not subside  
  
I felt like dying Until you saved my life  
  
Thank God I found you I was lost without you My every wish and every dream Somehow became reality When you brought the sunlight Completed my whole life I'm overwhelmed with gratitude My baby I'm so thankful I found you  
  
I will give you everything There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do To insure your happiness I cherish every part of you 'Cause without you beside me I cant survive Don't want to try If you're keeping me warm Each and every night I'll be alright Because I need you in my life  
  
See I was so desolate Before you came to me Looking back I guess It shows that we were Destined to shine After the rain, to appreciate The gift of what we have And I'd go though it all over again To be able to feel this way  
  
(Mariah Carey, Rainbow)  
  
The End 


End file.
